


the bed song

by joonielayeol



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonielayeol/pseuds/joonielayeol
Summary: Someone sneaks into Changbin’s bed at night.





	the bed song

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [the bed song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276450) by [Alvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvi/pseuds/Alvi), [room_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_23/pseuds/room_23)



> This is sadly very short and please note that english is not my first language and I apologize for any typos or grammar errors.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings for changlix and this is my way to cope.
> 
> Title taken from Amanda Palmer's 'The Bed Song'.

Changbin remembers the first time it happened like it was yesterday. But really, it  only had been happening for a few months, so it was not that long ago. The first night he didn't notice anything at all as he was a heavy sleeper and the only thing that irritated him in the morning was that he had his back against the wall and the sheets were crumpled beside him. Changbin could've sworn that they even felt a bit warm still.

 

The occurrence of that phenomenon became more frequent as the time went on, from once a week to almost every night. His sleep wasn't disturbed by it and he felt like he slept better in those nights, so Changbin chose to ignore it. He had other, more important, things to worry about like training and not getting eliminated during the show. 

 

Until this very morning. The other boys were already gathered in the kitchen for breakfast when Changbin joined. There was a serious discussion going on between Seungmin and Felix in which the vocal demanded to know where the australian went to every night. 

 

“Good morning…”, Changbin yawned and took his seat beside Jisung, grabbing a toast and started to nibble on it. He was not really hungry this early in the morning.

 

“Like really, Felix. Where do you go every night?”, the vocal asked, one eyebrow raised.The blonde boys mouth fell open and he didn't answer for a few seconds.

 

“I was getting a glass of water.”, Felix answered, trying to sound confident as he stumbled over the syllables.

 

“Don't lie to me! You only return shortly before Chan hyung comes to wake us up.” Now Changbin’s interest in the conversation sparked up. What would Felix do all night out of his bedroom? He stared at the australian, trying to figure him out and when their eyes met over the table Felix’ ears turned beet red and he set his gaze back down on the plate in front of him.

 

“I was studying my grammar books..”, he mumbled, barely audible for Changbin to hear.

 

“Can't be. Your Korean is not getting any better”, Minho commented, mouth full of cereal which almost came back out. Changbin grimaced at the sight.

 

Felix stayed silent and so was the rest of the boys, only a few eating noises were heard. After a few quiet moments it became clear that he was not going to talk about his nightly adventures, Chan cleared his throat. His voice full of concern and his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Whatever you're doing, please take care of yourself and remember that you need enough sleep for the training next day. Our dream is so close now.” Felix nodded. Chan glanced at everyone else at the table, making sure that they, too, take it seriously before he stood up and started doing the dishes. 

 

That night Changbin decided to find out what the younger one was doing during the night in their dorm. So after everybody washed up and went to bed, he laid in his bed awake and waited for his roommates to fall asleep. It was not long before he could hear Jisung’s distinct snoring and headed out into the living room. There was no light turned on anywhere in the dorm, so Changbin went to sit on the couch and he waited in the silence for the younger boy to appear. 

 

He waited for what felt like an eternity, but was most likely only 10-20 minutes before the door of Seungmin’s and Felix’ room opened and a dark figure emerged. Through the moonlight that fell through the window, Changbin could see that it was indeed Felix who was now tip-toeing into Changbin’s own room. 

 

The australian was definitely not getting a glass of water, neither was he going to study korean grammar. A small smile appeared on Changbin’s lips as he thought about the younger probably not finding what he was looking for. And he was right; after a few minutes the door opened again and Felix stepped out of the shadows, confusion written on his face. Changbin had to calm his heart when he saw the disappointed pout on the younger’s face. 

 

“So you like to sleep in other people's beds.”, he said, voice low but loud enough that the other would hear him. 

 

“What the f-”, the blonde gasped and then squinted his eyes in the direction of Changbin. “I d-dont know what you're talking about.” 

 

Changbin could've sworn that his ears are turning a bright shade of red again in the dark, Changbin thinks it's cute. “It's not the first time you sneak into my bed, is It?”

 

Felix nervously shifted from one foot to another, fingers mindlessly playing with the hem of his shirt. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. “No.”

 

Changbin smirked. “Come here,”, he whispered and opened his arms for a hug, laughing lightly as the younger’s eyes lit up and he practically threw himself into his arms, curling up on his lap. “You miss home, right? It must be really hard for you.”

 

Changbin could feel the responding nod and his shirt slowly getting wet on one spot. He kept his hand running through the blonde’s hair as Felix quietly cried in his arms. He waited for the younger's breathing to even out, caressing his head and back before pressing a feather light kiss to his temple.

  
“Let's go to sleep, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come talk to me if you want on twitter or tumblr @joonielayeol


End file.
